This invention relates to an airplane construction which can be lives of the passengers in case of an air accident
When a heavy passenger airplane loses power or having other flight difficulties, the consequences would be the crash of the airplane to the ground. It does not require much descriptive account from the passengers involved in such air crash for any one to realize the horrific outcome of such air crash. The fear of the potential happening of an air accident by the tens of thousands of air travellers daily and the worry imposed on their families and acquaintances are phenomenal. This is the drawback of the present passenger planes and it imposes great pressure on the nerves of a vast number of air travellers.
There have been great advances in the construction of airplane since its invention, which are the result of the phenomenal advancement in the technologies and knowledge in airplane engine, metal material, electronic communication, meteorology, and airport design. A modern airplane is a culmination of the development of airplane engine, metal alloy, various component parts, and even the airplane paint. Thus, the modem-airplane building industry can truly provide superb high speed airplanes for transporting hundreds of passengers. However, thus far, in fact, the industry can not provide a safe airplane which is completely devoid of crash accident, resistant to adverse weather conditions or destruction due to bombs planted in the plane by a terrorist or attach by rockets. It has been argued that the airplane accident rate is extremely low; however, for every air passenger regardless of man, woman or child, everyone can not escape having bad feeling about the potential danger of death in air travel. In the event of an accident, all the passengers can do to lessen the chance of death is by clutching the pillow, tightening the safety belt, holding their head against the back of the seat in front with their arms, and awaiting the plane weighing hundreds of tons to crash onto to the ground.
In the beginning of the airplane building industry, there was the difficulty in providing suitable support to the tires of the plane son as to withstand the tremendous shock during landing. Plane builders posted large rewards for any solution of such problem in order to gain an edge in the plane building market. In the first and second world wars, each side invested great efforts and money in the development of war planes ranging from the Wild Horse, Type Zero, B29 to the jet plane. After the war, large investments were made to advance the technology, and efforts were made to develop economically profitable commercial airplanes such as the B52 and 747. In the last century, emphasis has been made in the commercial airplane design for reducing the occurrence of air accident so as to eliminate completely accidents such as the Transworld Flight 800, Swiss Airline Flight 111, and Egypt Airline Flight 990 in which all passengers perished.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an airplane construction in which the plane body and the passenger cabins are separable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an airplane construction in which the plane body may be severable safely at a predetermined joint to facilitate the separation of the independent passenger cabins from the distressed plane.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an airplane construction in which the independent passenger cabins are provided with parachutes, descending speed control propulsion jets and floating raft, for them to safely descend and land onto the ground or water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide protective means, sealing means, air venting and heating means, oxygen supply, and air pressure control in each independent passenger cabin which become operative after the cabin has separated from the distressed plane.
The principle of the invention is based on the concept that the airplane must be designed with a main body shell which may be severed within a split moment so as to enable separate cabins housing the passengers to break away from the plane. The final decision to separate the passenger cabins from the plane must be made by the pilot with consultation from the flight controller and the controlling computer program so that the pilot, the flight attendants and the passengers could escape the otherwise imminent death with the plane.
In order to provide the ultimate solution to the design for eliminating total fatality in an air accident, the design must provide (1) The plane is an independent outer shell construction which may be severed automatically at various selected locations or joints upon occurrence of air accident by propulsion jets and air actuated spring locks; electromagnetic couplings, automatic fixed speed cutting means, or laser cutting means; (2) freely movable and separable passenger cabins located within the outer shell of the plane. The passenger cabins are coupled together with an umbilical construction by sharing common controls and additionally each of which is independently provided with quick action safety sealing doors, parachutes, speed reducing propulsion jets, and safety floatation air bags, all of which operate after the passenger cabins have separated from the plane; and (3) an exit door is provided at the tail end through which the passenger cabins may exit from the plane body.
The passenger cabin either in the form of a single large cabin or a plurality of independent cabins is separated by sliding away from the body of the plane with the provision of a plurality of rollers. Braking means similar to the ABS system used in an automobile may be employed to control the separation sliding speed with sufficient pushing force so that proper distances are maintained between the separate passenger cabins after they have departed from the plane body. Shock absorbers are provided such that the passengers may safely remain in their seats during this operation without panic. If the cabin lands on water, the inflatable raft is each cabin will inflate automatically to maintain the cabin afloat so as to await for rescue.